


Breakup Songs

by insomniabelike



Series: Fluff/Angst Oneshots [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, M/M, Sad, Song - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabelike/pseuds/insomniabelike
Summary: After a big breakup with his boyfriend of 2 years, Band AU! Virgil writes a song
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Fluff/Angst Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969759
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil took a deep breath, trying not to burst into tears. He was at an award show and they'd asked if he had any new songs, and he decided he'd sing his new song. What he didn't count for was how much he was still hurting 2 weeks after his breakup. 

"So this song... it's kind of emotional for me, as the events that inspired it weren't long ago. It's called Sad Song." 

"You sure, V?" Janus asked. 

Virgil nodded, "I want to."

He took another deep breath. 

Orange started to play the piano. 

_"You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky_

  
_With you, I'm alive_

  
_Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide_

_So stop time right here in the moonlight_

_'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

_Without you, I feel broke_

_Like I'm half of a whole_

_Without you, I've got no hand to hold"_ He felt himself tearing up.

_"Without you, I feel torn_

_Like a sail in a storm_

_Without you, I'm just a sad song_

_I'm just a sad song_

_With you, I fall_

_It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall_

_With you, I'm a beautiful mess"_ He tried to hold in his tears. It wasn't working well.

_It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge_

_So stop time right here in the moonlight_

_'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

_Without you, I feel broke_

_Like I'm half of a whole_

_Without you, I've got no hand to hold_

_Without you, I feel torn"_ At this point, tears were streaking down his face. 

_"Like a sail in a storm_

_Without you, I'm just a sad song_

_You're the perfect melody_

_The only harmony I wanna hear_

_You're my favourite part of me_

_With you standing next to me_

_I've got nothing to fear_

_Without you, I feel broke_

_Like I'm half of a whole_

_Without you, I've got no hand to hold_

_Without you, I feel torn_

_Like a sail in a storm_

_Without you, I'm just a sad song_

_Without you, I feel broke_

_Like I'm half of a whole_

_Without you, I've got no hand to hold_

_Without you, I feel torn_

_Like a sail in a storm_

_Without you, I'm just a sad song, I'm just a sad song"_

He ran off stage as the place went quiet. It was such a shift from the type of song he usually wrote, and he was choking up. He felt himself panicking. He'd probably just ruined his career and he'd be doomed to be alone and doomed for the rest of his life.

He heard footsteps running up to him. It was his bandmates. 

  
"God, V, I said you shouldn't sing it. Look at yourself."

Virgil felt Janus' arms wrap around him and hugged back, sobbing. "W-Why does it hur-hurt so m-much?" 

"It'll hurt, but like anything, it'll heal. Just give it time." 

* * *

Meanwhile, Roman was watching the award show from the audience, and he was crying his eyes out. He'd regretted everything he said before, he'd regretted storming out, but now seeing Virgil's reaction... Roman had caused that. Roman had caused him to cry in front of millions of people. He's the reason this happened. He needed to make it right. But how?


	2. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman writes a song back to Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I edit the song so it ends happily? Yeah  
> Do I regret it? Na  
> Hotel? Trivago

Roman took a deep breath. He'd called Patton to tell Virgil to watch this stream. He was live you Youtube to sing his new song. 

"Hey, everyone. I'm kind of a mess right now, I'm sorry." He laughed a little. Damn, there were already 10.7k people here, and the chat was going crazy. "So, I'm gonna sing a song. Well, you already knew that. I'm sorry." He said again. "I'm just gonna get into it. 

He started the backing track he'd prerecorded. He took a deep breath and started to sing.

_"I've missed your calls for months it seems_   
_Don't realize how mean I can be_   
_'Cause I can sometimes treat the people_   
_That I love like jewelry_   
_'Cause I can change my mind each day_   
_I didn't mean to try you on_   
_But I still know your birthday_   
_And your mother's favorite song_

_So I'm sorry to my unknown lover_   
_Sorry that I can't believe that anybody ever really_   
_Starts to fall in love with me_   
_Sorry to my unknown lover_   
_Sorry I could be so blind_   
_Didn't mean to leave you_   
_And all of the things that we had behind_

_Oh_   
_Oh_   
_Oh_

_I run away when things are good_  
 _And never really understood_  
 _The way you laid your eyes on me_  
 _In ways that no one ever could_  
 _And so it seems I broke your heart_  
 _My ignorance has struck again_  
 _I failed to see it from the start_  
 _And tore you open 'til the end"_ He felt tears start to fall from his eyes. He knew it was probably ruining the little bit of makeup he had on, but he didn't care.

_"And I'm sorry to my unknown lover_   
_Sorry that I can't believe that anybody ever really_   
_Starts to fall in love with me_   
_Sorry to my unknown lover_   
_Sorry I could be so blind_   
_Didn't mean to leave you_   
_And all of the things that we had behind_

_Sorry to my unknown lover_   
_Sorry that I can't believe that anybody ever really_   
_Starts to fall in love with me_   
_Sorry to my unknown lover_   
_Sorry I could be so blind_   
_Didn't mean to leave you_   
_And all of the things that we had behind"_

He took a deep breath. He wiped his eyes and looked at the chat. 

_**'Damn, bro, what's happening?'** _

_**'Is he okay?'** _

_**'U good'** _

_**'He and Anxiety put out tracks around the same time, maybe they were together... but that's just a theory, A SHIPPING THEORY!'** _

* * *

Virgil, meanwhile, was crying his eyes out in his room, looking at the stream. He sent a single message.

_**'I'm coming over.'** _

Luckily, the chat was so intent on finding out if Roman was okay, that they didn't see his message. Roman obviously did. 

Virgil got in his car and drove to Patton's apartment because that's where Roman had gone. 


	3. Still Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking and maybe happy endings...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the songs I've had in this fic, I put them in a playlist, the first songs being the ones I used, and then the others being ones I listened to while writing that helped inspire me. Here's the playlist  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7xU6C0ITjQLNyuL5oG8Qot?si=jzFvHmQaStWxdOUwkchZeg

Virgil tapped his fingers nervously while driving over to Patton's place. He finally got there and knocked on the door. He rejoined Roman's live to see what's happening. 

"Sorry, I have to see something, I may do another live later, depending on something, so stay tuned." Roman said wiping the drying tears off his face. It seemed he'd just been talking to the chat. 

The live ended and Virgil heard footsteps coming towards the door. 

"Hi, Vi..." Roman said, opening the door. 

"Hi..."

"You wanna come in and we can... talk?"

"Yeah... that might be a good thing."

Virgil walked in and felt himself tearing up. "I'm so sorry." He said. 

"For what, love?"

"I yelled and made you feel like you had to write me a song to apologize, that was dumb and I'm so sorry."

"No, no, hon, I wanted to make that song to say I'm sorry for being an asshole, and I'm so sorry I made you feel like the way I did." He said, Virgil noticed he was tearing up too.

Virgil just sobbed and brought Roman into a hug. "I love you, please don't be mad at me." He said, sobbing into Roman's shoulder.

"I love you too, baby, and I'm not mad. I missed you so much." Roman said, burying his nose in the shorters hair.

He'd missed this. The other's smell, his touch, his warmth, his voice, his hugs, everything about him. 

"I missed you too."

Virgil took his face off Roman's shoulder and looked up at him. Roman gently pressed his lips to Virgil's, cupping his cheek. Virgil's eyes fluttered shut, and he kissed back, moving a little closer. It'd only been about a week or two since their fight, but Virgil felt like it'd been forever since he'd had a kiss from Roman, since they'd cuddled, or since he'd gotten a proper Roman hug. He smiled into the kiss.

"I love you so much, babe." Roman muttered against Virgil's lips. 

"I love you so much, too." Virgil muttered back. 

Roman, unfortunately, pulled away because the human body needs air, but he pressed his forehead to Virgil's. 

"What if we told people about us?" Virgil asked quietly. "If you don't want to I'm fine with that, though."

"I mean, that was the problem in the first place... I think we should, it would be perfectly fine by me." He seemed to think of something and smiled wider. "I could hold your hand in public now." 

Virgil also smiled. "And you could kiss me, and we could go on dates." He said.

"That would be so fun." Roman said. He thought for a second then said, "What if we both do livestreams and let the people on it spread the news to the rest of the internet?" 

"Works for me." 

Virgil followed Roman to the room he'd been staying in. His computer was propped up from the live earlier, and Virgil set his phone up next to the computer. He clicked a start live button and Roman did the same. As they waited for the live to load, they got comfortable, not cuddling yet. Both the lives loaded and people flooded in.

_**'GUYS THEIR TOGETHER, MAYBE MY SHIPPING THEORY WAS CORRECT-'** _

_**'Hi, Anxiety!'** _

_**'Virgiillll!'** _

_**'Vi, what's Roman Prince doing on your live?'** _

_**'Ship?'** _

He read from both chats. Once the numbers of people flooding in slowed, they greeted the lives.

"Hey, everyone on my stream! Please welcome Virgil, or Anxiety from the band Other Sides." Roman said.

"And hi everyone on my stream, if you don't know him, this is Roman Prince from the band The Light Sides." 

"So..."

"We've got a bit of news. Remember a little bit ago, I sang Sad Song at the award show, and I was all crying? Everyone figured out that it was because of a breakup, and it was."

"And the song I sang earlier, Sorry, that was about a breakup."

"For those who haven't put two and two together, we broke up. But we made up and are now back together, and it was a dumb fight. We're all okay here." Virgil said.

"The stress of secret relationships is hard on the couple, and the fact that we're both celebrities... it makes it harder, so we thought we might as well come out and say it."

Virgil took a look at the chat.

_**'GUYS MY SHIPPING THEORY-'** _

_**'Shiipppp'** _

_**'Dam, but their both so hot tho, I want them both-'** _

_**'break up with him again, then i can show you a good time ;)'** _

_**'I'm so happy for you!'** _

_**'Proud of you guys for telling us!'** _

_**'I've been shipping for MONTHS!'** _

_**'My SmOLl beAnS!'** _

Virgil laughed a little at some of the messages.

"Wanna sing a song, V?" Roman asked softly so that the live couldn't hear

"Absolutely. I actually have a song, I was gonna sing it at the award show before..." Virgil said just as quiet. 

"Alright." Roman said. "So Anxiety is gonna sing us a song!"

Virgil took a deep breath and turned on the track for the song

_"Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together"_ He started, looking over at Roman.  
 _"I need the other one to hold you_  
 _Make you feel, make you feel better"_ Roman smiled at him as Virgil laced their fingers together.   
_"It's not a walk in the park to love each other_  
 _But when our fingers interlock, can't deny, can't deny, you're the worth it"_

_"'Cause after all this time_   
_I'm still into you"_

_"I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you"_ Roman was entranced by his lover. This was a love song. Virgil had written him a love song.  
 _"And even baby our worst nights_  
 _I'm into you, I'm into you_  
 _Let 'em wonder how we got this far,_  
 _'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_  
 _Yeah, after all this time_  
 _I'm still into you"_

_"Recount the night that I first met your mother_  
 _And on the drive back to my house I told you that, I told you that I loved ya"_ Roman laughed a bit at the memory. That had certainly been a night.  
 _"You felt the weight of the world fall off the shoulder_  
 _And to your favorite song we sang along, to the start of forever"_

_"And after all this time_   
_I'm still into you"_

_"I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you_   
_And even baby our worst nights_   
_I'm into you, I'm into you_   
_Let 'em wonder how we got this far,_   
_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_   
_Yeah after all this time_   
_I'm still into you"_

_"Some things just, some things just make sense_   
_And one of those is you and I_   
_Some things just, some things just make sense_   
_And even after all this time"_

_"I'm into you_  
 _Baby not a day goes by that I'm not into you"_ Damn, he'd forgotten how well Virgil could belt.

_"I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you_  
 _And even baby our worst nights_  
 _I'm into you, I'm into you_  
 _Let 'em wonder how we got this far,_  
 _'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_  
 _Yeah after all this time_  
 _I'm still into you_  
 _I'm still into you_  
 _I'm still into you"_ Roman clapped like crazy. 

"Babe, how did you even- You're so talented." Roman said.

"No you." Virgil retorted, though his face flushed.

The two of them just talked to the chat for a bit when;

"What if we let them ask us some questions?" Roman asked, whispering so the chat wouldn't hear. Virgil nodded, and Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil. He pressed a light kiss to his temple before looking back to the chat. "So we're going to let people ask us questions, if they get uncomfortable, you stop or we get off, okay?"

The chat immediately swarmed with questions. The two of them cuddled and answered questions for about an hour before Virgil started to doze off.

"We're gonna need to get this one back to our place, so this live has gotta end." Roman said. "It's been fun talking to everyone!"

"Mhmm." Virgil sleepily agreed. 

"We'll see you guys soon." Roman said, ending both of the lives. He kissed Virgil on the forehead and picked him up. He took Virgil to his car, and they drove back to their apartment. 

Once they got there, he got Virgil changed into some proper sleep clothes- which happened to be one of his hoodies and some pajama pants. He had already been in pajamas since he didn't feel like getting changed, though he took off his sweaty shirt. He laid down next to the sleeping figure of his boyfriend, who immediately cuddled into him.

Roman drifted off, cuddling his boyfriend. Oh, how lucky he was to have this man as his boyfriend. As much as they fought, he wouldn't change any aspect of his partner at all, no matter how much they bugged him. He loved all Virgil's imperfections, because he wouldn't be the same without them. God, that sounded cheesy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me using neopronouns for 2 characters in a story for school-  
> Inclusivityyyyyy  
> Also sorry for the rushed end, i'm like falling asleep-


End file.
